Drago (Pokémon)
'''Drago '''is a fully evolved Salamence and one of Ayden's main Pokémon. He was originally found as an abandoned egg in Mt. Battle and was raised by Ayden since he hatched. Personality From the moment he hatched, the first the Drago saw was Ayden, prompting him to believe Ayden to be his mother. This resulted in Drago developing a high emotional attachment to Ayden. Unlike other Salamence, Drago is not as hostile or violent, though this was likely due in part to the environment in which he was raised. He displays high affection towards Ayden and often vies for her attention every moment he can. Despite being fully evolved, he still displays seperation anxiety in Ayden's absence. He becomes nervous and agitated when she is not around and will not relax until he is with her again, during which time he will persistently search for her. He gets very protective of her and while he is not naturally violent, he would easily defend her in battle. He also exhibits a territorial nature and will often showcase his power should he feel threatened. Abilities As a Salamence, Drago possesses their natural raw, physical and ranged attack power but lacks their destructive and violent nature. Drago can easily work with both up close and ranged attacks and specializes in Dragon-type attacks. While his docile nature often prompts him to avoid fighting and getting violent, he never holds back in battles and takes advantage of his natural strength to defeat his opponents. His favorite tactic is launching an opponent into the air, often with Flamethrower, before flying up and knocking back to the ground with Brick Break, Dragon Claw or Dragon Tail. Moves *Dragon Dance *Fire Fang *Hydro Pump *Protect *Fly *Crunch *Dragon Claw *Dragon Tail *Draco Meteor *Earthquake *Brick Break *Stone Edge *Dragon Rush *Aerial Ace *Flamethrower *Outrage Background Ayden found Drago's egg at Mt. Battle alone, where it had likely been abandoned by its parents. Just as she was about to touch it, the egg hatched into a Bagon When it opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Ayden, leading him to believe she was his mother, while developing strong emotional bond and attachment to her. After hatching, Ayden took the young Bagon home with her to Phenac City and named hi Drago. While growing up, Drago would often display seperation anxiety with Ayden, where he became uncomfortable in her absence. He would run around drastically trying to find her and would only calm down when he had found her. He would also often compete for her attention with her other Pokémon. Because of his immense attachment to her, Ayden found it very difficult to leave Drago at home when traveling. He even ran away from home just to follow her. Even when she would keep her party in rotation, Drago refused to be sent back home, even if it was for a short time. At some point during Ayden's travels, Drago evolved into a Shelgon and then a Salamence, becoming Ayden's primary form of transportation. Trivia *His name is a reference to his Dragon species. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z